Total Eclipse of the Heart
by Penguin's Angel
Summary: A 'lil G/H fic I wrote in my spare time. Rated 'R' for a few curse words...nothing too bad =) Depressing yet light 'n fluffy! Confused? Just R&R!


Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters. All belong to J.K. Rowling. And the song at the bottom, "Total eclipse of the heart", isn't mine either. Bonnie Tyler sang it.

A/N: Hello all! This is a G/H fic, for those of you that didn't read the summary. Very dark at first, but eventually turns to romance. Please be nice with the reviews! Thank you!

Also, whoever is curious about what happened to my previous story, "Campout"...I deleted it. I'm sorry, I just didn't know how to continue, and the whole thing sounded stupid. Again, my apologies go out to all that gave that story good reviews. But don't worry, I'll soon have out a D/H (the 'H' being both Harry *and* Hermoine ::evil grin::) that in my opinion is better. No plot, but still better =D   


~*~   
Total eclipse of the heart   
by Penguin's Angel   
~*~

'It's so cold.'

The very first thought that drifted across Ginny Weasley's mind as she trudged up the staircase of the Astronomy tower. It was late, probably midnight or 1:00 in the morning. She shivered again, pulling herself up even further and further to her doom. She was going to do this, and no one was even there to stop her.

What was the point of life? Of living? She had grown up in a family so poor that the robes she wore now were probably own by all her brother's before past down to her. And of course, she never had a sister. All brothers, all six brothers! And she wasn't even sure if she was cared for by any of them.

The closest thing she had to a sister had been her only friend, Hermoine. Ginny smiled, but only for a shallow second. Yes, she knew Hermoine cared, but how often was she there for her? Almost never? Pretty close. She was always too busy, either with her studies or hanging out with her own friends, her brother and...

She stopped. 'Damn it!' she thought. 'Why the hell must I think about him now?!'

Harry Potter. Her first hopeless crush. She thought back to the times where he'd come over to their house for the summer, how stupid she acted whenever he entered the room. She cursed herself up and down for feeling that way towards a boy that thought nothing more of her then, "his best friend's sister".

True, he had saved her that one time her first year...why exactly had he *done* that? Did he just do it to be noble and brave? To see how far he can push his luck with death? Or, had he done it for her...?

Ginny felt the cold marble floor as she finally reached the top of the Astronomy tower, a wave of determination washed over her as the chilly night air whipped over her face. Yes, this is what she needed to do. No more old robes, no more brothers, no more teachers...

No more Harry Potter.

Ginny glanced over the edge of the tower, the lake and mountains clearly in view. She noticed the first strip of color stretching out over the horizon, it was probably a lot later then she had thought.

'No matter. I'll be dead before anyone will do so much as flutter their eyelashes in attempt of waking.'

She spread her arms out, like a baby bird that was ready for its first flight. She closed her eyes, and felt a rush of cold wind blast up against her face. She was far too deep in thought to hear the footsteps coming up the stairway, she didn't see the young man that entered the tower.

"GINNY!?"

~*~   
(Ginny's POV)

I spun around quickly, so fast I had to grab on to the ledge to keep my balance. I froze. Slowly, I turned my tear-soaked face in the direction of the voice. I felt my stomach turn in a huge knot at the sight of the boy, the look of terror, shock and confusion swirled in those bright green eyes of his. He was still in his pajamas, his invisibility cloak under his arm. Probably out for a night stroll was my first guess. It was awhile before Harry broke the silence.

"Ginny, what are you doing?! Why are you up?! You weren't going to-" The color drained from his face.

"Stay back!" I heard myself snap. God, I've never heard myself talk in such a harsh way towards him before. "I'm warning, you, I'll jump!"

His eyes grew wide as he dropped the cloak. "Oh my God...Ginny," He said softly, taking a small step. "Please don't do this."

"I said stay back!" I screamed. "Don't get near me!"

"Please, Ginny, tell me why you're doing this!"

I felt all my fear quickly turn to rage. I narrowed my eyes and I knew already they were burning with the anger I felt. "Because fate is a bitch, Potter," I said, my voice dangerously low. "You don't know what It's like to live a day in my life. Having your brother be the best friend of the famous boy-who-lived! You don't know the feeling having to put up with nothing but bullshit you're whole life, damn you!" I turned away, I couldn't bear to see the pain in his eyes.

"Ginny," He spoke softly, almost a whisper. "You don't understand. I do know exactly what it's like having to live a life of hell. Look at who raised me! Half the time they ignored me, the other half of the time they were criticizing me." I noticed that he was merely a few feet from where I was standing, my arms still spread apart. I looked down in shame.

"I loved you, Potter," I said quietly. "I did. I wanted nothing more to be noticed by you, to be more then just another stupid git in your eyes." I felt a tear run down my already damp face, but I did nothing to swipe it away. "I wanted to be cared for. I wanted more then anything to know that feeling to be truly loved..."

I choked back a sob. I was finally letting this all out. But why? Why the hell would he care? But as I turned my face toward his, I noticed he had tears running down his own face. Smiling gently, he held out his hand. "Com'n, Ginny. Let me help you."

~*~   
(Harry's POV)

I reached out my hand. She looked hesitant, that was for sure, as if she didn't know what to trust or think. She turned quickly and closed her eyes, ashamed and embarrassed. I saw another tear run down her cheek. I felt my heart wrench.

"Fuck off, Potter," She said, in the most icy tone I've ever heard her use. I nearly stumbled back in shock. I felt like turning away, I almost felt angry. But I realized what she needed was someone who wouldn't back down. So I did the thing I'd naturally do, and stayed my ground.

"No," I said when I found my voice. "I'm not going anywhere. I care about you, Ginny, you're like the sister I never had-"

"Oh, so now I'm a sister?" She sneered. I could feel her eyes burn right through me. "Well thanks alot, bro!" She yelled, letting the last word roll off her tongue. I felt like kicking myself. We were both silent, the two of us, nothing but the wind and occasionally the chirp of a bird outside. It felt like forever before she spoke again.

"I'm sorry," She said in a painful whisper. I looked back up at her. She was shaking like a leaf in the wind, unable to control herself. I stared at her, my mouth felt dry. She leaned back against the side of the tower. The moon, which was still high in the sky, was reflecting in her golden brown eyes, which were shined with tears. I let myself realize her beauty before saying anything.

"I'm sorry, too." The pain in her eyes seem to vanish for a quick moment as curiosity took its place. "W-why?"

I gave her a small smile. "For not doing this sooner."

In quick movements, I was no more then an inch or two away from her face. Before she could make a reaction, I pressed my lips against her own; hard yet gently. I felt her go rigid, and it took her a few seconds before she finally brought herself back to reality before she kissed me back, with much passion. I felt her arms wrap around my neck, her hands tangling in my unruly black hair. As soon as the kiss started had it ended, both of us rather red-faced. Silence had become between us once more, although this time I was the first to speak up.

"Ginny?"

She turned her head slowly. "Hmm?"

I felt myself smile. "I love you."

The look on her face then was priceless. I wanted to frame it and keep it with me forever. I had never seen her so happy before. We were both back in the tower, back to safety. She laid her head on my shoulder and closed her eyes. A smile spread across her lips and my heart soared when she said:

"I love you, too."

~*~

_Turn around, every now and then I get a little bit_   
_Lonely that you're never coming round_   
_Turn around, every now and then I get a little bit_   
_Tired of listening to the sounds of my tears_   
_Turn around, every now and then I get a little bit_   
_Nervous that the best of all the years have gone by_   
_Turn around, every now and then I get a little bit_   
_Terrified and then I see the look in your eyes_

_Turn around, bright eyes_   
_Every now and then I fall apart_   
_Turn around, bright eyes_   
_Every now and then I fall apart_

_And I need you now, tonight_   
_And i need you more than ever_   
_And if you're lonely, hold me tight_   
_We'll be holding on forever_   
_And we'll only be making it right_   
_Cause we'll never be wrong together_

_Once upon a time I was falling in love_   
_Now I'm only falling apart_   
_Nothing I can do, a total eclipse of the heart_

_Turn around, every now and then i know_   
_You'll never be the boy you always wanted to be_   
_Turn around, every now and then I know_   
_You'll always be the only boy who wanted me the way that I am_   
_Turn around, every now and then I know_   
_There's no one in the universe as magical and wondrous as you_   
_Turn around, every now and then I know_   
_There's nothing any better, and there is nothing that I just wouldn't do_

_Turn around, bright eyes_   
_Every now and then I fall apart_   
_Turn around, bright eyes_   
_Every now and then I fall apart_

_And I need you now tonight_   
_And I need you more than ever_   
_And if you're lonely, hold me tight_   
_We'll be holding on forever_   
_And we'll only be making it right_   
_Cause we'll never be wrong together_

_We can take it to the end of the line_   
_You're always like a shadow on me all of the time_   
_I don't know what to do, I'm always in the dark_   
_We're living in a powder keg and giving off sparks_

_I really need you tonight_   
_Forever's gonna start tonight_   
_Forever's gonna start tonight_

_Once upon a time I was falling in love_   
_Now I'm only falling apart_   
_Nothing I can do, a total eclipse of the heart_

_Once upon a time there was light in my life_   
_Now there's only love in the dark_   
_Nothing I can say, a total eclipse of the heart_   


~*~   
Fin   
~*~

Well, how'd you like it? A little depressing but gets better, ne? Please review! The sequel to this story isn't going to be H/G, but D/Hr. Then I'm going to write a slashy fic!! ::mischievous grin:: Just a calendar of what to expect. Bai bai minna-san! *waves*   
-Penguin's Angel ^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^   
  



End file.
